Endless Love
by KuroNiken
Summary: Klan terkuat, dan bangsa terunik di seantero dunia. Namun, karena peperangan dan perpecahan dari berbagai pihak, kedua suku inipun berkerjasama. untuk saling melindungi, dan bertahan dikehidupan selanjutnya. namun nasib berkata lain, dan tradisi yang telah mereka pertahankan pun terputus. kejadian beratus ribu tahun lalu terulang. dan tradisi harus dilanjutkan. sasuxnaru, itaxkyuu.
1. Prolog

"kami adalah makhluk yang mempunyai ego besar, keegoisan kami akan milik kami, membuat diri kita tidak disukai para kaum manusia. Mereka menganggap kami adalah makhluk yang kotor, kejam, dan pembunuh. Padahal kami hanya ingin melindungi tempat yang kami sayangi, dari mesin-mesin serta pipa-pipa yang mengeluarkan asap yang begitu menyesakkan.

Semua cara kami lakukan agar bangsa kami tidak punah, kami meminta tolong pada klan itu. Klan terkuat yang pernah ada. Pemimpin klan tersebut, sempat membuat relasi dengan pemimpin suku kami. Kami membuat kesepakatan, tiap anak pertama dari tiap keturunan klan itu, akan kami persilahkan untuk memilih salah satu dari jenis kami untuk melindungi mereka. Bias dikatakan, klan terkuat itu melindungi kami, lalu kamipun memberikan imbalan pada mereka.

Kami bukan bangsa yang lemah, namun kami juga bukan bangsa yang terkuat. Kami hanya memliki kekuatan yang ingin dimiliki oleh semua orang. Kemampuan untuk bergenerasi dengan cepat, serta memiliki kekuatan yang tanpa batas.

Seperti leluhur kami bilang, jasa dibalas jasa, dan nyawa dibalas dengan nyawa. Sekaliny salah satu penduduk kami, memiliki ikatan yang sangat kuat, saat itulah kami memilih siapa yang berhak memakai dan menerima bantuan dari kami".

=====Endless Love======

-YEAR 2020 December. Tokyo, japan.-

Hari yang panas bagi murid sekolah Konoha Highschool. Tidak seperti seharusny, dunia sudah berubah, musim dingin terkadang justru panas, dan musim panas menjadi musim dingin. Tidak ada yang tahu menahu mengapa semua itu terjadi. Namun karena sudah terbiasa, maka mereka hanya menganggap cuaca telah berubah. Tetapi alasan sebenarnya bukanlah itu.

Dibalik semua hal aneh yang terjadi selama 20 tahun silam, bukan kebetulan maupun perubahan alam biasa. Namun dikarenakan, ada yang tidak dan ada yang mengendalikan semuar kejadian dibumi ini.

Selagi seorang guru yang diketahui bernama kakashi sedang mengajar bahasa di depan kelas. Terlihat seorang pemuda tampan yang menerawang lebih detail seluk-beluk gedung sekolahnya. Dia berparas muka tegas, dengan hidung mancung, dagu agak lancip, dan kulit putih porselen. Namun yang menjadi daya tarik lainny adalah matanya yang berwarna hitam gelap, dan rambut dengan warna raven model rancung keatas dibelakang.

Pemuda tampan tersebut bernama Uciha Sasuke. Semua orang mengenalnya, mengetahui, dan menginginkan keberadaanya. Namun tidak seperti yang lain pikirkan, justru ia membenci hal itu. Hal yang disukainya adalah kesendirian, tenang dan santai. Sayangnya sampai saat ini dia tidak mendapatkan semuanya itu. Jarang sekali disaat istirahat, ia mendapat ruang yang nyaman untuk dirinya sendiri. Terkadang ia terpaksa mengeluarkan aura-aura kejinya, agar semuar wanita-wanita menyingkir dari hadapanny. Tidak bias dibilang terkadang juga sih, lebih tepatnya tiap kali, dan tidak terpaksa.

Bel pulang sekolah telah berbunyi, para murid-murid langsung berburu keluar. Jangan heran, ini adalah liburan musim 'dingin' seharusnya, namun rutinitas harus dijalani, sehingga sekolahpun terpaksa tetap dengan jadwal liburan yang biasanya. Menjadikan liburan panas panjang, yang diharuskan untuk liburan dingin.

Pemuda tampan berparas bak pangeran di cerita-cerita dongeng itu menulusuri jalanan yang sudah sepi. Dan hanya ada beberapa orang yang berjalan di jalanan itu. Setapak demi setapak dilewati. Setelah sekiranya 20 menit berjalan, tiba-tiba ada sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya.

Sebuah tumpukan besar, namun bukan tumpukan sampah, seperti bergerak-gerak sedikit. Terlihat sesuatu yang menyembul didalamnya, berwarna kuning kusam.

Merasa penasaran, akhirnya sasuke mendekati tumpukan tersebut, dan memeriksa benda apa yang ada dibalik plastic abu-abu besar disana. Pelan-pelan ia balik plastic tersebut, sedikit demi sedikit terlihat sebuah sosok yang berkulit kusam mendekati ke hitam abu. Jari-jari lentik yang memeluk tubuhnya sendiri. Dan jenjang-jenjang kaki yang sepertinya mulus, namun ditutupi oleh debu.

Ternyata, sosok dibalik plastic tersebut adalah seseorang dengan paras wajah cantik. Nafasnya yang pelan, namun kurang teratur untuk nafas seseorang yang tertidur. Dan, ada lagi yang menarik perhatian sasuke, pemuda didepanny memiliki kuping berwarna oranye kusam, serta 2 ekor rubah berwarna oranye kehitam.

Tiba-tiba rintik-rintik hujan turun. Tanpa tahu apa yang sebenarnya ia lakuka, sasuke membopong orang itu, membungkusny dengan jaket hitam yang ia pakai, dan berlari kencang sebelum hujan turun dengan deras.

Tanpa disadarinya, sosok mungil yang digendongnya itu membuka mata sedikit. Iris biru seterang langit siang hari, begitu indah namun ada juga rasa kesepian didalamny. Dan tanpa disadari sasuke lagi, sosok tersebut berbisik sangat pelan, mengatakan suatu bahasa lain yang sudah jarang dipakai, lalu terlelap kembali dalam tidurnya yang saat ini dan seterusnya mungkin akan tenang.

To be continue…


	2. Chapter 1: Confession Love

_**Chapter 1: 'Confession of love'**_

Tanpa disadari apa yang dilakukannya, Sasuke, Pemuda berusia 16 tahun. Membawa orang asing yang sama sekali tidak dikenalnya. Sosok itu tengah ditidurkan di sofa nyaman, dengan selimut hangat yang membalutinya. Samar-samar terdengar deru nafas seseorang yang sedang tidur.

Jika dipikir kembali, ini pertama kalinya seorang bernama Uciha Sasuke membawa seseorang ke apartemennya. Seperti yang bisa dilihat, ia tinggal seorang diri di apartment yang terlihat mewah dan mahal. Semua peralatan dan ruangan yang ia butuhkan untuk santai juga telah tersedia. Mengapa ia tinggal disini sendiri? Di Tokyo? Yah, sasuke tinggal disini seorang diri. Rumah keluarganya terdapat di London sekarang ini, awalnya kedua orangtua sasuke sudah membujuknya untuk tinggal bersama. Namun ditolak olehnya, ia memberi alasan pada orang tua terkasihnya dengan memberitahukan, ia masih ingin berada disini, karena sebentar lagi akan lulus.

Rintik hujan yang tadinya tidak begitu deras, kini telah berdatangan bersama angin kencang, dan petir yang menyambar tanpa suara. Suasana begitu hening, namun entah kenapa, dengan kehadiran sosok tersebut Sasuke merasa 'terisi' dan tidak kosong seperti biasanya.

Tanpa disadari, matahari dimakan oleh bulan. Dan langit ditelan oleh gelapnya awan hujan.

'eenngghh…' sebuah erangan menarik perhatian bungsu uciha, yang tadinya akan ke dapur. Mengisi perutnya yang kosong. Erangan tersebut berasal dari sosok asing, yang sepertinya saat ini telah terbangun.

"sudah bangun?" ujar sasuke, memecah keheningan yang sedari tadi meliputi ruangan tv itu.

Tidak ada jawaban dari sosok asing yang tengah ditatap lurus oleh sasuke ini. Iris birunya yang begitu menarik, hampir membuat bungsu uciha lupa akan tujuan awalnya menghampiri sosok tersebut.

"kau lapar?" tanganya yang berbalut kulit putih porselen, menyentuh dahi sosok didepannya. Memastikan apakah orang tersebut sakit atau tidak. Dan lagi-lagi, yang didapati oleh Sasuke hanya sebuah tatapan tak berarti dari orang dihadapannya ini. 'apa dia bisu?' pikir Sasuke dalam batinya, namun karena suara perut dari orang dihadapannya berbunyi sangat keras. Maka Sasuke tidak perlu berpikir dan menunggu jawaban lebih lama lagi.

Suara langkah yang bergema di tiap ruangan, sedikit membuat suasana hening terisi kembali. Selagi Sasuke mengambil makanan, yang bisa dilihat kalau itu adalah sup ayam yang sedang dipanaskan, sosok mungil itu perlahan memposisikan dirinya menjadi duduk diatas sofa. Lututnya yang mungil ia rapatkan kedepan dadanya, dan dipeluk oleh tangannya yang ramping.

Tak berapa lama, Sasuke membawa semangkok sup ayam hangat, disertakan dengan susu hangat. Sosok mungil tersebut menatap sasuke lekat, tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya sedikitpun. Sampai pemuda berambut raven itu duduk disampingnya dan menyodorkan sup ayam tersebut.

"Makanlah, selagi masih hangat." Namun lagi-lagi tidak ada jawaban dari sosok mungil dihadapannya, dan akhirnya Sasuke-pun mengangkat sendok berisi kuah ayam itu, dan menyodorkannya pada sosok dihadapannya.

Sosok mungil tersebut menatap makanan didepannya ragu-ragu, seperti yang ketakutan, tapi juga menatap lapar karena wangi menggiurkan yang keluar dari sop itu. Merasa tau apa yang dipikirkan oleh sosok mungil itu, Sasuke pun meniup-niup kuah itu agar tidak begitu panas dan kembali menyodorkannya didepan mulut mungil sosok itu.

"makanlah, tidak usah takut." Setelah berkata begitu, sosok tersebutpun memakan lahap sop buatan Sasuke. Begitu kuah diatas sendok tersebut masuk, dan dirasa oleh lidahnya, mata berwarna biru terang itu langsung berbinar-binar. Meneguk kuah ayam tersebut dengan cepat, memajukkan badannya kearah sasuke, dan mengangakan mulutnya layaknya ia meminta lagi.

Tanpa babibu lagi, Sasuke menyuapi makanan yang ia bawa, kepada sosok didepannya. Namun ia sadar sesuatu, ternyata ekor dan kuping rubah yang ia pikir itu hanyalah kostum ato ssuatu, bergerak dengan sendirinya. Ekor yang berwarna jingga kemerahan itu, berkibas kekiri dan kekanan, yang biasa dilakukan oleh para hewan untuk menunjukkan kalau mereka sedang senang.

Setelah makanannya habis serta susu hangat telah diminumnya, sosok tersebut kembali direbahkan oleh Sasuke. Menyuruhnya secara tidak langsung untuk segera tidur kembali, beristirahat. Mukanya kini tidak menunjukkan ketakutan dan kekhawatira, tapi berganti dengan ketenangan dan kepuasan. Sosok yang telah menarik perhatian Sasuke, hanya dengan kehadirannya saja, sudah membuat Sasuke merasa tidak sendiri lagi.

.

.

.

Tak terasa sudah 1 minggu lewat, semenjak Sasuke memungut sosok mungil itu. Tidak mudah untuk mengajaknya bicara pada awalnya, namun sedikit demi sedikit akhirnya sosok dengan kuping dan ekor rubah tersebut berbicara padanya. Memberitahukan namanya pada Sasuke, namanya adalah Naruto. Awalnya Sasuke pikir dia bercanda, memberitahukan nama sebuah makanan, yang merupakan namanya. Namun sosok itu tetap memaksa bahwa namanya Naruto, yang biasa dikenal sebagai nama baso ikan yang biasanya ada di tiap makanan Ramen.

Setelah mengetahui namanya, pada keesokan hari Sasuke membawa sosok tersebut untuk mandi, dan member pakaian yang layak untuknya. Namun karena celana terkecil sasuke-pun kebesaran untuknya, akhirnya Naruto hanya memakai atasan kemeja putih, tentu saja tetap kebesara, serta celana boxer yang bahkan tertutupi oleh kemejanya.

"Sasuke… naru boleh jalan-jalan keluar?" ujar Naruto kesekian kalinya. Saat ini, sosok itu tengah duduk disamping Sasuke yang sedang membaca buku bersampul tua. Menatap lekat pemuda berambut raven dengan model aneh ini.

"sasuu… Naru mau keluar~" dan lagi-lagi tidak ada jawaban yang didapat olehnya. Sasuke malah terlihat berkonsentrasi dengan buku yang dibacanya.

"Sasuu…"

"Diamlah Dobe… aku sedang membaca" urat nadi di dahi naruto-pun membentuk segitiga-segitiga, yang lalu diikuti dengan alis nya yang saling bertautan. Membentuk kerutan di tengah jidatnya yang mulus.

"Temee! Naru bukan dobee! Naru itu Naruu!"

"Hn"

"Aaaahhh Temee… naru mau keluar… Huuueee!" karena sudah stress menghadapi sikap pemuda yang telah merawatnya selama seminggu ini, Naruto pun merengek memohon pada Sasuke, agar ia diperbolehkan berjalan-jalan keluar. Sasuke pun menunduk, dan menutu bukunya yang sedari tadi ia pandang.

"Kau mau keluar dengan pakaian begitu? Tanpa baju yang layak untuk dipakai keluar serta celana juga? Menarik perhatian orang banyak dengan kuping dan ekor mu itu? Kau juga tidak tahu jalan dan seluk beluk kota ini kan?" ucap Sasuke panjang lebar, melemparkan begitu banyak pertanyaan pada Naruto. Namun hanya pertanyaan terakhir yang dapa ditanggapi oleh Naruto sendiri.

"tidak tahu…" dengan hati-hati Naruto menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke tersebut. Lalu dibalas seringai ala uciha dari Sasuke.

"makanya tidak usah macam-macam, Dobe". Dengan kalimat yang terakhir Sasuke ucapkan sebelum kembali menghadap kebukunya, Naruto langsung pundung dan masuk kedalam kamar. Menggebrak pintu antar kamar dengan ruang tv dengan kencang.

Pemuda bermarga Uciha tersebutpun akhirnya menutup bukunya kembali, menaruhnya diatas sofa. Lalu menyusul rubah kecilnya, yang sedang marah karena alasan yang tidak jelas menurutnya. Perlahan ia buka pintu itu, dan masuk kedalam kamar, dan bediri di samping ranjang, dengan Naruto yang sedang tiduran membelakanginya.

"Dobe, kau marah?"

"tidak" ujar Naruto, walau apa yang dia katakan bukanlah ungkapan situasi dirinya yang benar, namun Sasuke dapat mengetahui dengan mudah melalui tingkah laku si rubah imut itu.

"maaf, kalau kau mau kita akan keluar besok. Sebelumnya akan kuhubungi temanku dulu, untuk membelikanmu sepasang pakaian." Balas Sasuke lalu duduk ditepi ranjang. Naruto yang tadinya ngambek terhadap Sasuke, mulai membalikkan diri dan menatapnya lekat.

"janji yah, Teme nanti temenin Naru keluar…?" ujarnya dengan tatapan yang dapat membuat semua makhluk hidup terpana, dan langsung memeluk dirinya dengan erat. Seakan tidak akan ada lagi hari esok. Melihat tatapan yang diberikan oleh Naruto, Sasuke hampir saja memecahkan muka esnya, dengan senyum geli yang menawan. Sayangnya ia keras kepala, dan tetap menahan diri, agar tidak membuat muka bodoh itu. Begitulah menurutnya.

"hn" hanya dengan satu kata tak jelas itu, entah bagaimana, naruto tahu bahwa jawaban yang diberikan Sasuke menyatakan yah. Karena senang sekali, Naruto langsung saja memeluk-terjang Sasuke, dan memberikan senyuman termanis dan terlebarnya.

"terimakasih! Sungguh sangat terimakasih! Naru sayaaangg Temee!" begitulah yang diucapkan sosok jejadian rubah tersebut. Tanpa memikir apa yang dikatakannya, pemuda yang diberi pelukan hangat serta pernyataan sayang itu, merasa mukanya sedikit bahkan hampir tidak terlihat merona, dan tersenyum sedikit. Membalas pelukan paling hangat yang ia pernah dapat, dan menyadari sesuatu.

Menyadari sesuatu yakni, ia menemukan seseorang yang dapat ia percayai, sayangi, dan cintai.

Tanpa tahu apa-apa, ternyata kedua insan yang sedang saling memberikan pelukan hangat tersebut, sedang diperhatikan oleh sosok yang dipercayai sedari tadi memperhatikan suasana yang terjadi sedari tadi.

"aku akan merebutmu kembali… otouto…" ujar sosok misterius tersebut. Cahaya bulan yang begitu terang menyinarinya, matanya yang berwarna merah darah menatap nyalang pemuda yang sedang memeluk sosok yang sepertinya sangat ia sayangi.

"dia… tidak mungkin… klan itu sudah mati… mungkinkah…"

To be Continue…


	3. Chapter 2: Defend! Strike! CLASH!

_**Chapter 2: Defend! Strike! CLASH!**_

Malam yang pada awalnya begitu tenang bagikedua insan yang saat ini tengah tertidur lelap dalam sebuah kamar, di apartment mewah. Sedikit terganggu saat sebuah bunyi yang entah berasal dari apa, Uciha Sasuke, pemuda yang tadinya sedang memeluk 'peliharaanya', perlahan menuju asal suara aneh tersebut. Dingin menghampiri dirinya yang tidak memakai alas kaki apapun, mengendap-endap keluar dari kamar, menuju dapur.

Tiba-tiba, seliwir anging berhembus dari jendela kecil yang berada didepannya. Tanpa disadari olehnya, sebuah benda dingin mendarat mantap di perpotongan tenang, Sasuke membenarkan badannya yang semula agak menunduk, danmelepas tongkat golf yang tadinya ia pegang.

"siapa kau, apa yang kau mau?" ujar pemuda berambut raven, pada sosok yang bediri dibelakangnya. Keduanya tidak menunjukkan akan bergerak dari titip tempat mereka berdiri. Mereka menunggu, siapa yang akan menyerang duluan, dan yang akan diserang nantinya.

"kau, dari klanUciha… Apa aku tidak salah" sosok misterius itu mulai berbicara. Suaranya yang sedikit serak, namun masih terdengar memperkirakan sosok dibelakangnya berumur 20-an, dengan tinggi kurang lebih 175.

"kutanya lagi, apa yang kau mau". Ujar sasuke, tidak menjawab apa yang ditanyakan oleh sosok misterius tersebut. Merasa pertanyaanya tidak dijawab, sosok tersebut menaikkan benda besidingin itu, naik keatas wajah sasuke, lalu mendekati matanya.

"Uciha, klan yang dipercayai sebagaiklan terkuat yang pernah ada. Namun, 130 tahun yang lalu, klan itu menghilang tanpa jejak. Meninggalkan sebuah rahasia yang berharga. sesuatu yang bahkan Tuhan tidak akan mengambilnya…"

Ujar sosok tersebu tdengan nada sarkatis, namun penuh pelu yang sangat menyakitkan. Menceritakans uatu kenyataan pahit yang bahkan, dunia tidak tahu menahu mengenai hal ini. Kenyataan yang dapat merusak setiap makhluk hidup yang terlibat didalamnya.

"pergilah, sebelum aku melakukan sesuatu padamu". UcapUcihabungsu, dan perlahan mendekati tongkat golf yang tadi sempat ia abaikan. Namun sosok misterius itu tidak berkutiks edikit pun, ia malah terkekeh dengan apa yang diucapkan olehSasuke. Cahaya malam yang dipancarkan oleh bulan, memperlihatkan seringa imengenaskan dari sosokitu. Menertawakan tingkah laku sang Uciha, yang dianggapnya aneh.

"heh… HAHHAAHAA! Kau berubah Susanno'o, apakah ini yang dinamakan dengan senjata paling terkuat dari klan uciha? Sangat menyeramkan… begitu menyeramkan, namun anjing pun tidak akan hanya diam dengan ucapanmu itu." Mulai merasa aneh dengan apa yang diucapkan oleh sosok tersebut, ia mulai membuat persepsi sendiri dalam pikirannya.

"apa kau gila? Siapa itu Susano'o yang kau sebutkan tadi. Pergilah, aku tidak tanggung dengan apa yang akan satpam lakukan padamu". Ucapnya santai, seraya mengambil telefon genggam, dekat pintu dapur tersebut, yang sebertinya sedang disambungkan kesuatu saluran lain.

Sosok misterius itupun tak bergerak, namun kali ini berbeda. Ia seperti, tidak menerima kenyataan yang berada dihadapannya. Ia menatap bungsu uciha didepannya, lalu melontarkan seringainya yang lain, begitu menggambarkan kekejian dan kegelapan. Mulutnya yang terlihat akibat sinar bulan itu, sedikit membuka dan menutup, seperti yang akan mengucapkan sesuatu. Memilih kata-kata yang tepat, dan menebak situa sididepannya.

"Jangan bilang… saat itu… kau mati?"

Begitu kata itu terucap dari bibir sosokmisterius, Sasukel angsung menatapnya kembali. Kebingungan dengan apa yang diucapkan orang itu lagi. Karena merasa pembicaraan mereka semakin tambah aneh, akhirnya Sasuke-pun angkat bicara, menyangkal segala perkataan yang diucapkan oleh sosok itu.

"hentikan, aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau ucap-"

"BERISIK! Kaupikir kau bisamembohongiku? Seperti yang kau lakukan pada Ametarasu, dan Kyuubi?!" tatapannya berubah, menjadi tatapan kemarahan dan dendam, penuh dengan rasa ingin membunuh yang kuat.

"Kau tidak berhak lupa... bahwa kau... KAU TELAH MEMBUNUH KYUUBI SAAT ITU!"

Tiba-tiba sesook pemuda yang tingginya lebih pendek dari pemuda yang lain dalam ruangan itu, muncul di depan pintu memakai kemeja putih, terlihat dirinya masih dalam keadaan setengah melihat sekelilingnya, mencari sosok yang sedari tadi dicarinya di seluruh ruangan apartment besar itu. Menghampiri sosok yang diyakini ia cari, dan memeluknya hangat, dengan keadaan setengah mengantuk. Kedua orang yang berada didalamr uangan itu, sejenak berdiam tingkah laku yang dilakukan pemuda mungil itu.

"Temee… Naru gak bisatidur… ". Pemuda itu tidak lain dan bukan, adalah Naruto. Saat ini, keadaan semakinaneh, bagi bungsu menghadapi sosok misterius yang menyelinap kedalam apartmentnya, sekarang iadihadapi olehNaruto, yang tidak tahu menahu mengenai situasi sebenarnya. Dan malah memeluk dirinya, dengan keadaan masih diambang kesadaran.

Soso kmisterius yang berdiri tidak jauh dari kedua pemudaitu, menatap marah kearahSasuke. Lalu menatap makhluk yang tengah memeluk pemuda uciha itu. Ia kebingungan, marah, kesal, namun juga rindu. Tanpa disadari Sasuke, Sosok tersebut sudah berada di beranda apartment. Menatap langit sekilas, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada kedua makhluk didalam ruangan. Ditutupi oleh bayangan.

Angin yang berhembus, membuat kerudung hitam itu tersikap. Menampilkan tampang sosok misterius itu. Cahaya bulan, membantu memperjelas warna rambut orang itu. Merah-jingga bagai api yang berkobar, serta mata merah dengan pupil tajam. Raut muka yang tersirat diwajahnya saat ini, terlihat sedih namun tetap menampilkan kemarahan dan dendam yang mendalam.

"Suatu saat, kau akan tau apa itu rasanya 'dendam' dan 'kebencian'. **UCIHA SASUKE**". Sekejap mata, dalam sekejap mata sosok itu telah hilang. Sasuke yang merasa familiar dengan tampang sosok tersebut, berjalan menuju beranda, sambil mengingat-ingat lagi apa dia pernah bertemu dengan orang itu disuatu tempat. Keadaan di luar begitu dingin, disertai dengan angin sepoi-sepoi. Sosok itu sudah benar-benar hilang. Begitulah apa yang dipikirkan Sasuke, hal ini begitu aneh bagi dirinya, seseorang yang tidak ia kenal menyelinap masuk ke dalam tempat tinggalnya. Lalu menuduhnya telah membunuh seseorang, serta memanggilnya dengan nama lain.

Dengan kejadian singkat dan aneh itu, Sasuke kembali menghampiri Naruto, yang saat itu tengah berdiri kebingungan. Tampangya masih seperti tadi, mengantuk namun berusaha untuk bangun dan sadar.

"Teme... itu siapa? Tadi dia kemana?" ujar Naruto, saat Sasuke telah berada dihadapannya. Menatapnya khawatir, dan merasa sebuah firasat buruk yang menghampirinya. Kedua ekornya bergoyang pelan, badannya yang mungil itu dipeluk erat oleh sosok gagah dihadapannya penuh sayang.

"bukan apa-apa". Mendengar jawaban Sasuke, naruto tersenyum, membalas pelukan Sasuke lalu disusul dengan dirinya yang menguap. Tentu saja dia sangat mengantuk, ini masih jam 3 pagi, bukan waktu yang tepat untuk seseorang bangun.

Dengan perlahan, Sasuke membawa rubah mungilnya itu, masuk kedalam kamar mereka. Menggendongnya ala bride, dan menidurkannya perlahan. Mengecup kening pemuda dihadapannya dengan lembut.

"oyasumi.. teme..."

"oyasumi, Dobe"

.

.

.

Disebuah lorong yang gelap, lembab, dan tidak begitu banyak cahaya yang masuk. Terdengar suara langkah kaki, dan kecipak air. Seseorang berjalan dalam kegelapan, seperti mencari sebuah jalan, menuju suatu tempat.

Lorong demi lorong dilewati, tidak satupun diantaranya orang itu masuki, hanya berjalan di satu jalur. Sampai pada ujung jalan tersebut, terlihat ruangan yang lebih besar tingginya. Cahaya remang-remang menyinari ruangan tersebut. Sebuah meja tua, berada di tengah ruangan itu, dengan sepuluh kursi yang ada. Terlihat samar-samar 7 sosok orang, duduk diantara kursi tua itu.

"Jadi, dia telah ditemukan". Satu suara memulai pembicaraan, dan memecah keheningan yang sedari tadi terjadi.

"Aku yakin tidak semua kejadian masa lalu, ia ingat." Ujar sosok yang baru saja tiba dalam ruangan itu tadi. Suaranya begitu berat, tersirat sedikit suara yang menggambarkan sosok yang tegas.

"Bagaimanapun, ia tidak boleh bersatu lagi dengan salah satu bocah klan itu. Siapapun yang mengganggu harus dimusnahkan".

"Aku mengerti...". orang itu berjalan keluar kembali dari ruangan gelap itu, perlahan ia membuat dirinya keluar dari sana. Sebelum keluar, sosok didalam ruangan itu berucap kembali. Membuat ia terpaksa berhenti, dan mendengarkan ucapan sosok itu.

"Jangan kau gegabah lagi, dunia ini akan hancur, jika Kitsune bersama Susano'o. Kau mengerti, Kurama?". Sejenak, sosok itu terdiam, lalu membalikan dirinya. Memperlihatkan sorot matanya yang tajam, dan sedih.

"Ya, ayah".

To be Continue...

=== word from author===

Selamat siang, malam, atau pagi! Terimakasih sudah membaca Fic ku yang ini...  
Cuman pengen ngebales salah satu review yang tidak bisa dibalas..  
"yah dulu aku pernah bwt fic, judulnya 'Love Story', tapi karena sudah tidak mood dan itu cerita yang tidak disusun plotnya, jadi di discont... maaf yah~"

Selain itu, untuk menjawab review mengenai siapa sosok yang ngintip sasuke dan Naru.. well disini udah dikasih tua tuh ciri-cirinya... wkakakakakaa!  
dan bwt yang menantikan kedatangan itachi... ditunggu saja kemunculannya hohooohho!

Plot dan isi cerita ini, masih sebuah misteri karena itu...  
FOLLOW DAN TERUS IKUTIN CERITANYA YAH! JANGAN LUPA REVIEW! XDD


End file.
